Resident Evil Nightmares End
by ragingphoenix
Summary: The final attack aginst umbrealla. These events take place after resident evil four. So if you played all the games then you will be able to follow the story well. I do not own the rights to resident evil or characters.


-PROLOUGE-

"Are you sure this is safe ?" Rachel asked

John turned to face his wife and found himself still amazed by her. They have been married for 10 years now. Not only was she attractive, though at first that was all he noticed. He later found out that she was incredible smart. They both later after high school started working for Umbrella. He quickly worked his way up the ladder and he took her up with. Every time wondering just how far they could take science. His wife use to be the same way .That was until the incident in Raccoon City.

John really didn't know the full details of what happened , but he knew enough that he didn't bother asking the head people what happened all he knew is what the public knew. Some how the virus that was somewhere in raccoon city had infected the people who lived there turning them into mindless zombies. His wife lost a sister lived there. After that she started asking a lot about what they where doing. Understanding this john walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I know you're worried , but don't worry nothings going to happen. After all we're inside umbrellas main laboratory. This is the safest place to be."

Still seeing that she was worried he decided to say something that he never in a million years would say. Preparing for the worst 2 hours of his life he said," After this how bout we go to the opera"

" But , you hate the opera. I mean I usually have to drag you"

She was right. Last time they went she actually had to push him in the car like a kid. But come on can you blame him. I mean who the hell likes listening to slow boring music and the yelling, he really hated the yelling.

" True, but if it will make you happy then I guess I could stand it for one night."

" O.k." She couldn't help but smile

John turned around and went to finishing what they where working on. It was a new virus. It was called the X-85. It was still unknown what the virus was for at least for the time being. The only person who knew was doctor Smith. Sadly he disappeared before completing the virus. Which is why him and his wife where here now. And the reason he was going to an opera.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang that caused him to almost drop the vile he was holding. He turned his to the direction the sound came from.

" careful before you break something"

"Sorry" David said picking up the stuff he dropped

Placing the vile in a black box he walked over to the man.

"Take this to the head office and don't drop it"

He would have taken it himself , but he promised his wife the opera. After cleaning up the little mess they turned and left the lab they were in. Had they looked back they would have noticed the black box on the floor.

David headed down the brightly lit hallway toward the parking lot. He didn't slow down until he reached his car and was safely inside. Once inside he smiled and pulled the vile out of his jacket pocket. He started the car and drove out the lot yelling in joy. He had did it. He managed to sneak out of umbrella's lab with the virus, something no one has ever done before. David called the airport to make sure the flight was still going to leave as scheduled. He couldn't help but yell again.

Had he been paying attention he would have noticed that the engine was over heating. Suddenly the front of the car burst into flames causing him to wreck the side of the car into a pole. He reached toward the passenger side door to get out, but the handle broke in his hand. Suddenly he notice a women standing a ways from his car. He didn't need to see her close. Suddenly he froze in fear. They knew! Umbrella knows that he has the virus! Hell, they probably knew before he left the parking lot and if so why didn't they stop him. Didn't they want the virus?

The women just stared. He knew she was smiling under that mask. Without a word she raised her gun and aimed at the gas tank. He knew he was dead either way. All he could think before she fired the gun was how he was going to miss his five year old daughters birthday.

Suddenly an explosion fills the quit night. The lady turned and walked away as the car burned behind her releasing what ever the vile contained in the air.


End file.
